Laissez-le partir
by Mariion
Summary: Ce petit one-shot se situe à la fin de la saison 5, après la mort de Daniel. Samantha Carter a du mal à s'en remettre.


La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais Sam s'en moquait éperdument. De toute manière, à travers ses larmes, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là et si on la cherchait. Elle ignorait également si un jour elle s'arrêterait de pleurer. Elle en doutait. Elle n'avait pas voulu craquer parce que justement elle savait que si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait s'arrêter. Les premières larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté l'infirmerie. Elle ne les sentait même pas. A part la sensation d'étouffer et la douleur qui lui lancinait la poitrine, elle ne sentait plus rien. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne voulait plus rien sentir. Elle se répétait qu'elle était soldat, qu'elle devait se dominer mais ces mots ne semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. Inlassablement, elle se répétait qu'il était mort, qu'il était parti et que c'était fini, mais à chaque fois, une partie d'elle niait farouchement la vérité, refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle avait vu. Car elle l'avait vu. Il était là, allongé dans son lit, et l'instant d'après, il était parti. Elle avait envie de hurler. Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Dans sa formation, on lui avait enseigné à faire des calculs compliqués, à monter un F-302, à se battre, à tenir une arme –et à s'en servir- mais à aucun moment elle n'avait eu un cours lui expliquant comment supporter la mort d'un coéquipier. Et maintenant, elle pouvait affirmer que cela manquait grandement à sa formation. Au lieu de lui apprendre à calculer de tête la vitesse d'un vaisseau spatial, on aurait mieux fait de lui apprendre à gérer la tristesse, la peine et le manque. Cela lui aurait donné un aperçu de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Cela n'aurait été guère plus qu'un aperçu car elle n'avait pas perdu un coéquipier, elle avait perdu un membre de l'équipe. De son équipe. L'équipe SG-1 n'était pas intouchable. Ou du moins, elle ne l'était plus. Sam avait même l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'équipe SG-1. L'équipe SG-1 était composée du colonel O'Neill, de Teal'C, de Daniel et d'elle. Si un seul de ses membres disparaissait, il n'y avait plus d'équipe. Et Daniel avait disparu. Il était parti. Il s'était élevé. Un rire s'étrangla dans la gorge de Sam. Qu'avait-il eu besoin de s'élever, bon sang ? Il avait agonisé pendant trois jours. Il avait déliré. Son état avait empiré. Sam l'avait supplié de tenir, de rester. Et il était parti. On l'avait laissé partir. Les mots du colonel O'Neill résonnaient dans sa tête. _Arrêtez. Laissez-le partir._ Janet s'escrimait à maintenir Daniel en vie. Et le colonel lui avait demandé d'arrêter. C'était ce que Daniel voulait. Sam avait regardé le colonel sans comprendre. Daniel était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. _Laissez-le s'en aller._ Janet avait reposé le défibrillateur et quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel cessait de respirer. Sam était persuadée de ne jamais oublier la vision de son ami immobile. Immobile et mort. Puis, il y eut une lumière aveuglante et Daniel disparut. Tout simplement. Une seconde plus tard, il ne leur restait plus rien à pleurer, plus rien à regretter. Il était parti. Personne ne saurait jamais où, pourquoi. Sam se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés. Des larmes salées inondaient toujours ses joues mais elle parvenait à reprendre son souffle. Perdre un ami était une expérience atroce, mais le pire était sans doute de n'avoir aucun endroit où se recueillir. Il n'y aurait ni service funèbre, ni enterrement, ni rien. Daniel Jackson était simplement sorti de leurs vies, à jamais. Et ils devaient vivre avec ça. Sam repensa à toutes leurs missions. Ils avaient visité un nombre incalculable de planètes ensemble, ils avaient risqué leurs vies ensemble et ils avaient sauvé le monde. Plusieurs fois. Alors pourquoi le monde n'avait-il pas pu sauver Daniel ? Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Sam savait que sa réflexion n'avançait pas, elle n'y pouvait rien. Une petite voix lui souffla que si Daniel n'avait pu être sauvé, c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Ou il ne l'avait plus voulu. Sam fit taire cette voix. Elle était intelligente, on lui disait souvent. Elle comprenait des tas de choses qui ennuyaient le commun des mortels, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait abandonné. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait laissés. N'allaient-ils pas lui manquer ? Lui leur manquait déjà cruellement… Elle pensa vaguement aux autres membres de son équipe. Elle avait quitté l'infirmerie la première et avait regagné les vestiaires. Où elle s'était effondrée. Teal'C avait dû regagner ses quartiers. Il devait prier. Ou se recueillir en silence. Le colonel était-il rentré chez lui ? Pleurait-il son ami ? Ce même ami qu'il avait laissé partir… Sam lui e voulait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, mais c'était comme ça. Elle en voulait aussi aux Kelownians qui avaient causé la mort de Daniel. Daniel était mort en héros pour eux et ils l'avaient fait passer pour un traitre. Elle les haïssait. Elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cette haine se tarirait vite, mais pour l'heure, elle l'envahissait comme un poison. Elle renifla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à la mort. Elle avait perdu sa mère quand elle était au lycée. Mais à chaque fois, c'était différent. Elle se traita de folle d'avoir choisi un métier qui lui faisait côtoyer la mort d'aussi près. En tant que soldat, elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque à chaque fois qu'elle traversait la porte. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'étaient les risques que courraient ses amis. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle avait atrocement peur de voir mourir ses coéquipiers, ses amis. Avec SG-1, ils avaient été incroyablement chanceux au fil des années –excepté les possessions par les Goa-Ulds et vieillissement provoqué- et Sam avait fini par oublier ce qu'ils risquaient. La réalité l'avait frappée aujourd'hui de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. La mort. Daniel était mort. Jamais plus elle ne le verrait. Enfin, les mots commençaient à prendre un sens. La compréhension n'effaçait pas la douleur, elle la rendait plus aigue. Sam avait du mal à identifier tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Un chaos de sentiments. De la haine, de l'amour, de la peine, de la tristesse, de la colère… Et de la peur. Il était temps de se l'avouer. Elle, Samantha Carter, était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de retraverser la porte des étoiles et de perdre un autre de ses amis. Qui serait le suivant ? Teal'C ? Le colonel ? Janet ? Le général Hammond, peut-être ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire face. La mort prenait qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait elle ne se préoccupait pas des adieux et de ceux qu'elle laissait. Sam serra les poings. C'était injuste. Tout était injuste, de toute manière. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, elle était trop cartésienne pour cela, pourtant là, dans l'obscurité du vestiaire, elle pria. Elle ne pria pas pour que Daniel revienne, pour le salut de son âme ou pour protéger ses coéquipiers. Elle pria pour être la prochaine à partir. Pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à ressentir la douleur de la perte d'un ami. Elle resta quelques instants immobile dans le vestiaire. Il lui semblait sentir la présence de Daniel. Elle ignorait si elle la sentait vraiment ou si elle avait juste désespérément besoin de la sentir. Peu importait. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à l'absence de Daniel. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible. Elle devait essayer. Si le colonel avait raison et que Daniel avait réellement voulu s'en aller, elle n'avait pas de raisons de le pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Elle eut un sourire triste. Ce n'était pas aussi simple, évidemment, mais c'était un début.

« - Au revoir, Daniel. » murmura-t-elle, la voix nouée.

Comme le colonel avant elle, elle devait laisser partir Daniel. Il y eut comme un courant d'air. Sam laissa une dernière larme couler sur ses joues.


End file.
